Nuevas aventuras, Nuevos enemigos
by JISG 41947
Summary: Después de los eventos, Saito regresa a su mundo acompañado por Louise. Vuelven con nuevos amigos. Nuevos amigos y enemigos amenazan a Halkeginia, en especial a Tristain ¿Tendrán el suficiente poder para enfrentar a sus nuevos enemigos? Nuevos amores surgirán en esta maravillosa tierra llena de aventuras y acción, con un poco de Romance y Drama
1. Chapter 1

Despues del evento de la destrucción del gran dragón oscuro y se casaran Louise y Saito, regresaron al mundo de donde vino Saito, a presentar a su esposa a sus padres. Mientras iban hacia la casa de Saito, iba hablando con Louise acerca de su familia, hasta que llegaron a su casa. Tocó el timbre.

Salió la madre y el padre, abrazando a Saito. Louise estaba confundido, Saito, por su lado, estaba abrazado con sus padres con una cara inexpresiva, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse en casa. Se separaron y él volvió a lado de Louise presentándola: "Ella es mi esposa, Louise Francoise le Vlanc de la Valliere". Los padres, anodadados por lo que había dicho, pronto pusieron una cara de felicidad, sabiendo que su hijo había encontrado a alguien para pasarla con su vida. Entraron en la casa

La madre les ofreció té y se presentó ante Louise: "Hola, soy la madre de Saito: Hiraga Narumi"

Louise le regresó el saludo con una reverencia: "mucho gusto e-en conocerla" nerviosa.

"Yo soy su padre: Hiraga Daisuke" se presentó el padre.

"M-m-mucho gusto S-s-señor" Se presentó con muchos nervios Louise, pensando "Son los padres de Saito, necesito hacer la mejor impresión"

De repente entran dos niñas a abrazar a los padres de Saito. Louise confundida, preguntó por las niñas. Su esposo le contestó: "Son tus cuñadas: Yui y Yuuki"

Las niñas los vieron a los dos y les preguntó a sus padres quien era la señora de pelo rosado. Sus padres le contestaron de forma tierna: "es la esposa de Onii-chan Saito"

Louise se ruborizó, Saito hizo una "Poker Face". Poco después aparecieron los otros 3 hermanos de Saito: Hiraga Hayate, Hiraga Hayato, Hiraga Takeshi, junto con sus compañeros de experimento de habilidades aumentadas y de artes marciales: Segawa Kenshi, Sen Ren, Sen Ryu, Sen Jin, Jumounjii Kou, Jumounjii Haruto, Nishio Yamato, Nishio Yu, Kirisaki Ryuto, Kirisaki Yoshi y Kirisaki Ryota y los hermanos Ying, Yang, Tao, Ling, Jin, de parte de China. Todos pertenecían a un grupo de justicieros llamados Solaris Negro, por lo que eran muy amigos y eran de la misma edad que Saito, estaban retirados, pero aún tenían sus armas: los hermanos sen traían Bo, los hermanos Jumounjii traían sus machetes, los hermanos Nishio y Kirisaki tenían sus Katanas, Sai, e iban vestidos como ninjas. Los hermanos de origen chino traían su bo, y sabían Kung Fu. Posteriormente vinieron los hermanos Usui: Tomoya, Daichi, Yuuto y Yuuma, los más inteligentes en su grupo, ellos tenían como arma brazaletes, Anaconda, Raging Hornet y Raging Bull, excepto Yuuto y Yuuma, ellos traían unas espadas de Kendo pero de un metal indestructible.

Saito les preguntó acerca de todo lo que había acontecido en todo ese tiempo que estuvo fuera de su mundo. Takeshi le contó todo:

"Pues, todos los que ves, durante el tiempo que duraste en donde quiera que estuvieras, nosotros estuvimos como experimentos para aumentar nuestras habilidades, después, nos volvimos artistas marciales y les pateamos el trasero a todos los maleantes de Japón, ahora estamos retirados, pero seguimos como justicieros, es todo"

Después del pequeño relato, su hermano Hayato le preguntó a Saito sobre su paradero y por la mujer de cabello rosado que estaba a lado de él

Él contestó: "Pues me fui a otro mundo y me volví un familiar de ella, posteriormente me volví su esposo"

Al oír la palabra Esposo, todos los presentes, excepto sus padres y sus hermanitas se sorprendieron. "Nuestro hermano se volvió interesante" Dijo Hayate. "Ciertamente, ahora que pasó eso, quisiera ir a ese mundo que dices, ¿Qué dicen grupo?"

"Todos vayamos, tenemos que conocer el mundo al que viajó" dijo Hayato. Esas palabras pusieron a Saito y Louise muy nerviosos.

"Solo vinimos a que conocieran a mi esposa y que le dieran su bendición" Dijo Saito

"Tienen nuestra bendición" dijo la madre.

"Bueno, Louise, volvamos a Halkeginia" le dijo Saito a su amada.

Louise abrió el portal y lo traspasó, segundos después, todo el grupo del Sol Negro traspasó el portal, se despidieron de sus padres y sus hermanitas y se cerró el portal. Se encontraban en Do Ornielle, la Tierra que le dio Tristain al Caballero Saito Chevalier De Hiraga Do Ornielle. Saito les dijo que podían quedarse en la mansión y explorar un poco.

Los hermanos Sen, Nishio y Jumounjii saltaron a los árboles que había alrededor de Do Ornielle y se acostaron para relajarse y sentir las vibras de la naturaleza fluyendo, los Hermanos de China se sentaron en círculo y empezaron a meditar, los hermanos Hiraga contemplaron el ambiente. Louise y Saito entraron a la mansión, notando que no había nadie.

_En Tristain_

Henrietta estaba en su Trono, en el palacio, pensando en Saito, su frustración de no poderlo obtener, Agnes estaba a lado de ella, firme, viendo a la Reina de Tristain frustrada, triste. La reina, pensando en el hombre del que se había enamorado, sintiéndose impotente de no poder estar cerca de él, fantaseando de cómo sería su vida si él estuviera con ella. Agnes, decidida, pidio permiso de ir a Do Ornielle para ver si Louise y Saito habían regresado de su viaje. Ella aceptó, con tal de que le avisara. De repente Tiffania abrió la puerta de la habitación de la Reina. Ella se alegró y le dio la bienvenida y le preguntó la causa de su visita. Ella contestó: "Pues, vine para hacerle una visita y ver que todo estuviera bien"

Lo que Henrietta le contestó: "Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, solo estoy un poco desanimada, ya que Saito y Louise se casaron, me siento un poco sola". Pensó: "Si tan solo Saito-san pudiese estar aquí"

_En Do Ornielle_

Todo el grupo se encontraba en su actividades, unos estaban descansando en los árboles, Los hermanos de Saito estaban practicando con sus armas y katas de artes marciales. Louise y Saito tomaron un lugar donde pudieran estar solos. De repente, todos los miembros del grupo Sol Negro vieron a la caballero Agnes acercándose a Do Ornielle. Rápidamente todos se escondieron, utilizando el camuflaje y teniéndole una trampa. Agnes, detectó las presencias de todos, se mantuvo alerta. Vio a Saito, se bajó del caballo y se dirigió hacia la mansión, teniendo su mano en el mango de la espada, lista para defenderse de cualquiera que la atacara. Los hermanos que estaban en los arboles, de repente les brillaron los ojos de marrón a Rojo. Saito vio a Agnes acercándose. Louise se frustró al verla, creía que ya podrían pasar su tiempo a solas. Se saludaron, después de que ellos se saludaran, todos salieron de sus escondites, que por cierto los hermanos Usui no se escondían, estaban leyendo libros tratando de comprender lo que decían, mientras que hacían complejas operaciones matemáticas y físicas para entretener su mente. Agnes los vió, mientras ellos le daban una sonrisa de simpatía. Agnes los vio de una manera desconfiada. Volvió a Saito preguntándole: "¿Ellos son guerreros de tu mundo?". Saito contestó: "Sí, saben luchar, pero no son guerreros". Al decir esas palabras el grupo se quedó hecho piedra de decepción.

"Son guerreros" Dijo Saito al final

"Y ¿Son buenos en luchar?" Preguntó la Guardiana.

"Que te lo muestren ellos"

Agnes, quien quería probar a los guerreros del Grupo del Sol Negro, les propuso luchar uno contra uno con sus respectivas armas. tras 6 encuentros, Agnes quedó agotada e impresionada. Con mucho respeto, Agnes invitó a Saito y al grupo del Sol Negro a que visitaran/conocieran a la Reina Henrietta. Todos aceptaron. Louise quedó frustrada, ya creía que podía pasar tiempo a solas con su querido esposo, subió a la carreta con él (la que traía Agnes), junto con los hermanos Usui. Los otros tríos de hermanos se fueron en sus motos ninja (tenían materializadores de vehículos).

Llegaron al castillo de Tristain, claro, que los ninjas llegaron temprano. Ellos esperaron a Agnes y su demás compañía. Una vez todos en el castillo, se dirigieron donde estaba la Reina: Los del grupo Sol Negro atrás de Saito y Louise, Agnes siendo la guía. Llegaron a la habitación de la Reina. Todos se arrodillaron ante ella. La reina, vio a Saito, se puso eufórica, gritando "Saito-san" con mucha alegría y emoción, pero de un momento a otro se puso firme. Después de ver a los demás y a Louise, quien seguía frustrada porque no la dejaban a solas con su querido esposo que tanto esperaba. Todos se levantaron, Henrietta se aproximó a Saito y lo abrazó con todo lo que podía, sus pechos se presionaban con Saito, que se puso rojo, tratando de evitar que le sangrara la nariz. Louise se enfadó, llegando a su límite, se puso extremadamente celosa. Al separarse, Louise explotó a Saito, maldiciéndolo, mientras que él llorando al estilo anime lamentándolo. Henrietta se apenó de nuevo. Después de presentó ante los guerreros que venían con ellos, y le contaron a la reina sobre ellos.

En las afueras, un grupo de cinco hombres con los ojos brillantes de color rojo, encapuchados, con varias armas escondidas en sus sacos. Cuatro de ellos traían dos espadas con su funda en la espalda, el último traía tres: Dos delgadas y una gruesa. Ellos sabían las mejores artes marciales jamás creadas, eran del mismo proyecto que habían hecho en Japón, solo que en otros países. Uno venía de Inglaterra, que traía dos Estoques, uno de Francia, uno de España, uno de Alemania y uno de México, su método de llegada a Halkeginia era desconocido (por el momento). Estaban trepados en los árboles, acostados en las ramas más gruesas, junto a sus compañeros que los animaban: ardillas, hurones, fénec y dragones en miniatura (animales salvados por ellos de ser cazados). Ellos, tan relajados y acostados en los árboles, jugueteando con sus amiguitos animales. Uno de ellos, el de México, llamado Iván, destacaba con una característca en sus ojos: él podía cambiar de color sus ojos dependiendo de su función (azul, para mostrar anmistía y se encontraba en paz; verde para la noche, mostraba su visión nocturna y rojo, cuando estaba furioso o se encontraba en combate). Sus compañeros también cambiaban su color de ojos (negro cuando estaba normal; verde para la noche y rojo cuando estaban furiosos o en combate). Empezaron a comunicarse entre ellos:

William de la Corte Inglesa (Inglaterra): "¿Te quedarías en este lugar sin importar el dinero?"

Juan de La Castilla (España): "Pues, tenemos comida, aunque sean frutas"

Jorgen Hansen (Alemania): "Ciertamente, y los árboles son buena cama"

Franz le Quattro (Francia): "Sí, pejgo podjgíamos hacegj una casa como la gente nogjmal, en este bosque , sin que nadie nos sogjpgjenda"

Iván, que también le llamaban Jericho dijo con entusiasmo: "¡Hagamos una casa, por el momento!"

Empezaron la casa: cortaron árboles (excepto los que trepaban y tenían ramas para acostarse) tras varias horas de construir la casa, la terminaron y se volvieron a acostar en los árboles.

En el castillo de Tristain

Habían terminado de contar sus historias, estaba anocheciendo. Henrietta les pidió a los guerreros que se convirtieran en su guardia y ayudaran a Agnes a protegerla y ser leales a ella. A Louise se le brillaron los ojos pensando: "¿Podrá ser, que, al fin pudiera estar a solas con su amado esposo?" dejándola en trance. Saito por su parte, pensaba en también estar a solas con Louise, pero también se dio cuenta de que su querida amiga Siesta no estaba, supuso que estaría con su tío y su prima Jessica en su café, y que si lo veía se lanzaría hacia él, sin importar de que estuviera casado, pero de todos modos quizo visitarla. Al ver Louise a Saito, no le importó, ya que una vez casado, no la engañaría y su lazo sería irrompible, además cuenta con Siesta para mantener la mansión limpia. Ellos se fueron y los del grupo del Sol Negro se quedaron con la Reina, siendo nombrados como guardias reales y renombrando su grupo como Eclipse. Todos recitaron: "Larga vida a la reina y al honor de ser guardias reales. Larga vida a Tristain".

Regresando al grupo llamándose El Fénix negro

Los cinco, estaban en sus ramas para dormir, preparando sus amacas, cuando de repente, oyeron un disparo, el cual asustó a los "familiares del Fénix Negro". Los cinco tipos se alertaron, tomaron sus armas y fueron a donde se encontraba el tipo que disparó. Al encontrarlo, Juan sacó su rifle y le disparó en el brazo haciéndolo slotar su rifle del dolor que sentía, prontamente William pudo aplicar una llave en su otro brazo para inmovilizarlo. Jericho (Iván) inició con el interrogatorio:

Jericho: "¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?"

?: "Esa es mi línea"

Jericho: "Somos el grupo del Fénix Negro, personas que viven en el bosque, manteniéndolo en su equilibrio y somos mercenarios, Y ¿Tú?"

?: soy un cazador, persona normal que consigue productos de animales

Jericho: "Ah, okay, continúa"

Omitieron el hecho que el objeto que estaba cazando, era un plebeyo.

Justo cuando se iban marchando, el cazador dio la vuelta y apuntó su rifle a uno de ellos, pero Juán desenfundó su arma de mano y le atinó en la mano que traía el rifle, volviéndolo a soltar. Jericho le dirigió la espada hacia su garganta, amenazándolo por su vida. El cazador, muy macho, le escupió en la cara. Furioso, le dirigió una patada que le voló la cabeza. Se limpió y se fueron de la escena, volvieron a sus amacas junto a sus familiares zorros, hurones y ardillas, los cuales los estaban esperando en las amacas.

En el castillo de Tristain

Henrietta les indicó sus cuartos para dormir esa misma noche. Se instalaron en el castillo. Saito y Louise se fueron devuelta a Do Ornielle escoltados por Agnes. La Reina se fue a su habitación para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo Eclipse empezó a patrullar el castillo. Henrietta estaba en una reunión con el Sensei Osmond y el Señor Colbert, de la academia de magia de Tristain. Discutiendo sobre la eficiencia de los estudiantes.

Mientras, con el grupo del Fénix Negro, vieron a tipos acercándose al bosque, con un aura de hostilidad rodeando a esos tipos. Los familiares se ocultaron en los árboles, los guerreros desenfundaron sus armas y empezaron los ataques y choques de espadas, haciendo que se pudiera ver desde el castillo, en donde los hermanos Kirisaki los vieron. Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la Reina, abriendo la puerta a todo lo que daba. La reina los vio alertados, ellos le informaron de una batalla en las afueras del pueblo. Preocupada, mandó a todo el grupo a socorrer a los que estaban luchando.

En la batalla, ambos bandos recibieron refuerzos, y empezaron a luchar de nuevo. El oponente que enfrentaba a Jericho le advirtió sobre la Reina, que corría un grave peligro, que ni siquiera sus guardias podrían evitar. Al oír sus palabras, se hizo más rápido, haciendo que encajara su espada en el abdomen de su oponente, enfundó su arma y se dirigió al castillo a toda velocidad. Dos de los hermanos Kirisaki, lo siguieron, preguntándole al que iba a toda velocidad: "¿A donde vas?". No pudo responder, ya que se había alejado.

Él iba a toda velocidad haciendo que le dolieran las piernas masivamente, pero con el efecto de la adrenalina, no le afectó. Llegando al castillo, saltó entre dos torres para arriba, llegando a la ventana de la habitación de la reina, siendo amenazada. Al ver al que la amenazaba estaba levantando la espada para herirla, de un impulso desde la torre, saltó hacia la ventana, rompiéndola y Jericho entró a velocidad desenfundando un cuchillo y desviando el ataque dirigido a la reina. Ella quedó en shock, tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado. Mientras ella estaba en shock, Jericho seguía combatiendo con el hostil. Su oponente trató de provocar a Jericho pero él dejó una apertura que aprovechó y le clavó la espada. El Hostil se esfumó como humo. Había pasado el efecto de la adrenalina, debilitando a Jericho y aumentando el dolor de las piernas. De repente salieron unos tres látigos, golpeando a Jericho rujiendo de dolor, su espalda, marcada por los tres latigazos como si un tigre lo hubiera rasguñado con sus tres garras. Despues múltiples latigazos triples le dieron en los brazos y en los pectorales, desgarrando su ropa. Logró ver como una pequeña nube lanzando latigazos hacia él, mientras suprimía su dolor, haciendo que volviera su adrenalina. Al llegarle al máximo, caminó hacia la nube con su espada y la cortó en dos. Henrietta, quien seguía en shock, dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre que la protegió, todo desgarrado y muy desangrado. Él volvió su mirada con los ojos rojos a Henrietta, pasó el efecto de la adrenalina, soltó la espada, dejándola caer al suelo, sus ojos se tornaron negro y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Al azotar con el suelo, Henrietta lo vio y llamó a sus asistentas, para que lo atendieran.


	2. Chapter 2

Varios días después de que Jericho (Iván) fuera gravemente herido tratando de proteger a la Reina de un doloroso destino, descansaba tranquilamente en el castillo. Todo vendado en el torso, lo que tenían eran sus pantalones y sus botas. A su lado tenía su ropa arreglada. En su otro lado tenía sus armas. Trató de levantarse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se volvió a recostar y a dormir. Empezó a soñar:

Flashback del Sueño.

Estaba en blanco, a sus lados tenían a sus compañeros, listos para una batalla, atrás tenían al grupo Eclipse y en su frente estaba un enorme ejército de demonios, con armaduras de caballero negras, con una pequeña aura de color morado, ojos rojos. Empieza la batalla, varios soldados oscuros empiezan a atacar a los dos grupos. Ellos contraatacan a todo.

Todo se esfuma y Jericho ve a Henrietta siendo atravesada por una espada, consumido por la ira y la desesperación, trata de vengarla, pero no puede.

Fin de Flashback

Él se despierta de golpe, sudando y sus ojos brillando de rojo, pero vuelven a azul marino, se ve su cuerpo, vendado y con manchas de sangre. Ve alrededor de nuevo y ve a la Reina Henrietta dormida en su cama donde lo atendieron, le acarició el pelo color morado, después se arrepiente, por la obvia razón de que es una reina, y tenía que mostrar sus respetos. Pero en su mente estaba muy confundido: "¿Porqué está la Reina de Tristain dormida en el costado de mi cama?" Se puso nervioso. Ella se despertó y al verlo se ruborizó. Él se arrodilló. Empezaron a hablar:

Jericho: "Reina, haga lo que sea conmigo, castígame como se debe" preparado para recibir su castigo.

Henrietta: "no, no te preocupes, todo está bien"

Jericho: "De ninguna manera, le falté el respeto" reprimiendo el dolor de sus heridas.

Henrietta: "Me salvaste la vida, estoy agradecida"

Jericho: "no fue nada reina, la verdad, no sé que hago aquí, solo escuché que usted estaba en un gran peligro, mi corazón se aceleró, mi reina estoy un poco confundido, pensé en el destino por un momento"

Henrietta: "c-creo que es una obra del destino" diciendo nerviosa "por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Jericho: "Jericho, soy del grupo Fenix Negro, a su servicio, su majestad"

Henrietta: "oh, deja de ser tan formal, y de reprimir tu dolor, sana, que tengo algo que decirte, algo sobre mí acerca de ti, sin importar el estatus"

Jericho: "Con toda confianza su majestad, aceptaré cualquier pedido que me haga"

Henrietta: "bien, mi orden es que usted descance hasta que sanen sus heridas por completo y venga a la habitación del trono para hablar de algo, que es importante personalmente para mí"

Jericho: "a la orden"

Henrietta salió de la habitación de Jericho y dirigiéndose a la habitación, muy sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir y por el pensamiento que le llegaba a la mente acerca de su enamoramiento

Varios días después, se había curado, aunque le dejaron cicatrices. Se vistió, se implementó sus armas y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la reina, inexpresivo, hasta que vio a sus compañeros en el castillo, dormidos. No le dio importancia y siguió dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la reina. Una vez ahí, abrió la puerta, entró y se arrodilló, como Agnes estaba ahí, Henrietta le ordenó que saliera para que pudiera hablar a solas con el caballero. Ya solos, empezaron a hablar:

Henrietta: "Bienvenido"

Jericho: "gracias, gran reina de Tristain, es un honor"

Henrietta le ordenó que se parara. Él obedientemente se paró firme. Ella le dijo que se relajara y continuaron:

Henrietta: "¿Qué piensas acerca de mí?

Jericho: "e-es u-na g-gran reina"

Henrietta: "No, no ese eso, sino como persona, como una mujer"

Jericho: "e-e-es c-como u-una fl-flor de primavera que f-fue c-concebida y b-bendecida p-por la belleza profunda" nervioso de su respuesta

Henrietta se sonrojó, oyendo las palabras del hombre del que se había enamorado, desde aquel día en que la protegió de un doloroso destino, dejando que él recibiera ese dolor, capaz de aguantarlo. De un impulso se dirigió frente a frente con Jericho y lo besó, ya no le importaba, antes de ser una reina es una chica, una chica que necesita amor y cuyo amor perdió ante su mejor amiga, y este muevo amor no se lo arrebataría nadie.

"Tienes que hacerte responsable" dijo Henrietta con un pequeño puchero de ternura y un poco tsundere al separar sus labios de él. Y lo abrazó por un buen rato

Jericho parecía muy confundido, un poco asustado, nervioso, tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado, sus pensamientos se revolvían tratando de responder a eso, un conflicto pasaba por su cabeza, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, a cabo de un ratito, organizó sus pensamientos, Henrietta seguía abrazándolo, encontró la respuesta, la belleza de la reina que volvió a contemplar, la calidez que daba en su ambiente, se enamoró de ella. Con su respuesta ya encontrada, la abrazó más fuerte aún. Henrietta soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, al saber que él también se había enamorado de ella, y que nada en el mundo se lo podría quitar. Al separarse, Henrietta cerró las cortinas, encendió unas velas ques encontraban en estantes y se empezó a desvestir, mientras le preguntaba al joven caballero, que, asustado, estaba cerrando sus ojos: "Supongo que en tu mundo, cuando un hombre ve a una mujer desnuda, ¿este está enlazado con esa misma mujer?"

Jericho se tornó en piedra, con una cara de caricatura descubierta en un crimen, abrió los ojos. Contempló su belleza desnuda, reprimiendo sus deseos explícitos de reproducirse. Le contestó a la reina: "S-s-s-sí, ba-ba-ba-basicamente". Temblando de puros nervios. Se arrodilló mostrando su lealtad. henrietta, al verlo arrodillado, le sonrió y se volvió a vestir volviéndole a decir: "Tendrás que hacerte responsable y hacerme feliz" Terminando con un "Te Amo" y lo volvió a abrazar. Él pensando: "¿Cómo te podré hacer feliz, si no tengo ninguna experiencia en esto?". A cabo de un rato, Henrietta lo nombró caballero de guardián personal de la reina, con la intención de poder estar con él más tiempo. Él le pidió que dejara a sus compañeros del grupo Fénix Negro actuar como guardias reales, los de élite, o como sus subordinados. Ella aceptó.

Mientras, Juan de la Castilla, William de la Corte Inglesa, Jorgen Hansen y Franz Le Quattro despertaron y querían hablar con la reina para ver qué le pasó con su líder. Todos entraron a la habitación de la Reina, y encontraron a su compañero a lado del trono de Henrietta. Los cuatro se arrodillaron ante ella. Henrietta le preguntó a su amado acerca de ellos. Él le dijo que eran sus compañeros del grupo Fenix Negro. Todos brindaron sus honores a la reina. Ella les avisó sobre su líder y cómo la salvó de un doloroso destino, haciendo que él lo recibiera. Asombrados, reconocieron su valentía. La reina les ordenó que fueran a darse un baño, los cinco y regresaran a esta habitación, para decirles sobre su amor hacia su líder.

Al llegar al baño y durante el mismo (traían traje de baño, misteriosamente pudieron tener uno), empezaron a platicar:

William: "¿De qué hablará la reina con nosotros?"

Juan: "talves quiera que nos unamos a ella como sus guardianes"

Jorgen: "¿Tú crees? Somos mercenarios en busca de dinero y ganancias para sobrevivir"

Jericho: "pues, es buen momento para cambiar nuestro estilo de vida y luchar por un mejor propósito que el dinero"

Jorgen: "parece que la reina te ha ablandado"

Jericho: "no es cierto

Jericho se paró, descubriéndose todas las cicatrices de los latigazos que lo hirieron en el momento de protegerla. Todos se asombraron al verlas

Juan: "¡¿Qué te pasó?! Joder, tienes cicatrices en casi todo el cuerpo"

Jericho: "protegí a la reina de un doloroso maratón de latigazos, una criatura con forma humeante que lanzaba tentáculos como látigos iba a herir a la reina, razón por la que me fui de la batalla, maté a mi oponente, pero me dijo que la reina estaba en un grave peligro, por lo que fui corriendo a toda velocidad al castillo, recibiendo los latigazos que iban dirigidos a la reina

Juan: "Joder, a pesar de que te hayan dolido, esas cicatrices te quedan bien"

Jericho: "gracias, aunque las primeras me dolieron, los otros, con la adrenalina, no me dolieron hasta después, ya que había pasado el peligro, me desplomé del dolor"

A los chicos les sorprendió de que les dijera que se había desmayado, pero lo volvieron a pensar y lo comprendieron.

Terminaron de bañarse y se vistieron. Se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la reina, donde los estaba esperando. Los cuatro se arrodillaron y Jericho se posicionó a lado de la Reina. Ella los nombró Guardianes Reales. Prontamente los familiares de los guerreros entraron corriendo hacia sus amos en la habitación de Henrietta. Un caso especial fue Jericho, quien tenía 5 familiares: 2 Fénec, 1 hurón y 2 ardillas. Los demás tenían un hurón, una ardilla o un hámster. Los Fenec se posicionaron cerca de su amo. Henrietta se sorprendió, pues ella pensaba que un mago solo podría tener un familiar, pero también, ella no pensaba en que esos animales que lo rodeaban no eran sus familiares, sino sus compañeros que salvó, solo que los llamaban familiares.

"¿Ellos son tus mascotas?" Preguntó la reina

"Sí, son amigos que salvé, no les gusta que los llamen mascotas" Contestó Jericho, volteandose a la reina

"Eso lo explica todo" Dijo Henrietta, muy mimada.

"¿Qué cosa?" volvió a preguntar Jericho.

"Tu instinto de protección, la forma en que protegiste de esos latigazos. Ahora veo porqué eres tan tierno, dulce" al oír esas palabras se sonrojó. Al ver sus compañeros la cara sonrojada de su intrépido líder, se sorprendieron tanto que se les cayó la mandíbula. Después le lanzaron una cara de carrilla. Él se las regresó con una mirada sádica pensando en lo que les pasarían si seguían de carrilludos. Sintieron profundos escalofríos alrededor de la espalda. Henrietta se paró y se dirigió a lado de Jericho, abrazándolo del brazo. Él se puso más nervioso, mostrando inexpresión. Ella se despegó haciéndole un puchero. Le dirigió la mirada, comunicándose. Terminando su pequeña conversación, dirigió un poco la mirada hacia sus compañeros, volviendo a hacer sus miradas carrilludas de gato. Les volvió a lanzar la mirada, mientras que Henrietta lo veía. Entre más lo veía, más le gustaba. Agnes entró a la habitación con un pequeño aviso acerca de cinco hombres de armas de fuego y unas personitas pequeñas con grandes cabezas que encontraron en el bosque, acostados en el bosque. Jericho pensó que estaba seguro de quién eran esas personas.

En el bosque Las cinco personas: Baz, Tel, Reg, Gordon, Bennett, junto con personitas llamadas Listillos llamados Borjoycee y El listillo Samurai Yan aparecieron en el bosque mediante un portal que hizo Yan, el cual se encontró a cien metros, cayendo.

"Mielda, Yan siemple tenel ploblemas con los poltales, siemple viajal a cientos de metlos" decía el listillo Samurai.

"Maldita sea, este listillo nos va a matar algún día" decía Tel.

"No lo dudo" le contestó Baz

"Maldita sea, tenía que venir" Decía el Gruñón Borjoyzee.

"Por lo menos los cinco quedamos juntos" Asintió Reg.

"Una mi.." Lo interrumpio Baz: "Venga, tenemos que mantenernos unidos para ver que diablos es este mundo"

Tel: "Quién sabe lo que este mundo tenga, joder"

Borjoyzee: "Me pesan las pelotas"

Baz: "Tranquilo viejo, Vos, estad armados, quien sabe en qué os hemos metido, os será interesante"

Tel: "NO QUEREMOS"

Borjoyzee: "Empezad con esto" le tira una piedra

Tel: "Te dije que no, viejo" Tirado

Baz: "Basta Tel, nos podría ir bien"

Gordon: "nosotros lo dudamos"

Bennett: "Sería interesante"

De repente un Monstruo gigantesco

"JODER, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO?" Expresó Bennett

"Sea lo que sea, Borjoyzee, Yan, subanse a mi hombros, corramos chicos" Ordenó Baz

Empezaron a correr. Mientras corrían seguían hablándose:

Tel: "Esto es peor"

Gordon: "Joder, Está grande esta bestia, me acuerda del Morlaco"

Bennett: "Si, pero este vuela y no tenemos nuestros trajes"

Reg: "Joder, disparémosle"

Todos sacaron sus armas y le dispararon al dragon, que era la criatura que los perseguía, dejándolo muerto.

"Toma eso perro" Exclamó Baz.

"Bueno, por lo menos sabemos el tipo de mundo en el que estamos" dijo Reg despreocupadamente.

"Las cosas se están tornando extrañas, aunque no se me parece que sea extraño que abrieran un portal, sino lo extraño es que terminemos en un mundo diferente" comentó Baz.

Yan invocó otro portal y de éste salierono tres listillos: bits, teregthe y klue.

"¿Para qué trajistes más?"Le preguntó Tel

"Pala que nos ayuden a explolar este mundo" Respondió el ojos locos.

En el castillo, Jericho le dijo a su amada reina que posiblemente los conocía, por lo que le pidió permiso para que él mismo los recibiera, solo.

Pasaron unas horas, Jericho y el gran grupo se encontraron. "¿Baz?" Preguntó Jericho.

"¿Jericho?"-respondió Baz

"Baz, no te he visto desde hace mucho" Se saludaron.

"Lo mismo digo"- dijo Baz

-"Así que este es tu equipo, es muy interesante"

-"Si, puede ser problemático algunas veces, pero es bastante bueno tratando con la basura"

-"No lo dudo"

-"Te los presento: Tel, Reg, Gordon, Bennet, Borjoyzee, Yan, Bits, Tereghte y Klue (Señalándolos)"

-"Mucho gusto (los saludó con una reverencia)"

-Tel: "Déjate de formalidades, nosotros somos amigos, nos saludamos de esta manera (mostrándole el saludo con Reg)"

-Reg: "Así, es sencillo"

-Borjoyzee: "Nos podrías guiar hacia el castillo"

-Baz: "Tranquilo viejo"

-Jericho: "Con gusto, les guiaré al castillo"

-Yan: "Glacias"

Todos se dirigieron al Castillo, Borjoyzee se montó en los hombros de Baz, quien se andaba quejando de que pesaba mucho, Jericho lo animaba y platicaba con él acerca de los listillos:

-"¿Oye, Yan siempre ha tenido los ojos así?"

-"No tengo la más remota idea, así lo encontramos"

-"¿No pudieron encontrarse a alguien con los ojos normales?"

-"Estoy aquí" Borjoyzee le pegó con el bastón "Yo soy normal"

-"Eso duele"-se acariciaba la cabeza Jericho

-"Bueno, esa era la idea": Borjoyzee

-"tú..."Lo intrrumpió Baz "tranquilízence, ambos, ya vamos a llegar".

Llegaron al castillo. Todos quedaron anonadados. Entraron al castillo. Se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la Reina. Todos entraron, los cinco de su grupo los saludó de manera lejana. "Hola, Jericho" dijo Henrietta, al presentarse. Jericho se arrodilló hacia la Reina. Le ordenó que se parara, se acercó hacia él y le dio un beso. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verlos. Los miembros de "The Meccaryns"(así se llamaron desde antes) empezaron a susurrar criticándo a La Reina de atreverse a besarlo. De repente Saito y Louise llegaron a la habitación de la Reina descubriéndola besando a Jericho. Al verlos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Saito, quien creía que era un aprovechado desenvainó a la nueva espada Derflinger, Louise trató de detenerlo pero no pudo. Jericho, separó sus labios de Henrietta, quien estaba sonrojada de que todos vieran la escena, desevainó su espada también, volteó y chocaron espadas. Todos se aislaron para evitar cortarse y se quedaron piedra, la reina retrocedió hacia su trono ordenandoles a los caballeros que dejaran de pelear. Ambos se arrodillaron ante la reina. Se reestableció el orden. Prontamente se dieron las paces. Louise se puso a lado de su esposo y Jericho se puso a lado del trono, ya que la reina estaba sentada. Los compañeros animales de Jericho se pusieron a lado de la parejita. Luego de tanta plática, Henrietta nombró ante los presentes, incluyendo Agnes que venía de escolta de Saito y Louise, al equipo The Meccaryns como parte del cuerpo de guardias reales. Terminó la ceremonia y Henrietta, Jericho, Saito y Louise se quedaron solos. Empezaron a platicar:

"Jericho, ¿Cómo llegaste a este mundo?" preguntó Saito

"Ni yo mismo lo sé, estaba luchando contra varios monstruos y llegamos aquí, no le dimos importancia y, así empezó todo" le contó Jericho

"Él me salvó de ser latigueada, mi amado. Me enamoré totalmente de él, sentí su calidez y decidí que él sería el elegido para estar a mi lado" Agregó Henrietta.

"¿Y duermen juntos?" Al oir esas palabras de Louise, ambos se ruborizaron, pero Jericho pudo mantener la compostura: "Señorita, aún no llegamos a esos extremos, no podemos darnos ese lujo, ella es una reina, yo solo soy un guardia esperando a proteger a Su Majestad, aunque esté enamorado de ella, no podríamos casarnos"

La pareja Hiraga se quedó O_O. Saito Replicó: "El nivel no importa si hay amor"

Jericho refutó: "Sí, puede ser cierto, pero también hay un incoveniente: Ella es una reina, tiene que casarse con alguien que esté a su mismo nivel, sí, estoy enamorado de ella, pero tarde o temprano, tendrá que elegir a otro noble de su nivel"

"¿Porqué h-hablas así? Es como si ya no me quisieras ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?" la voz de Henrietta se oía llorosa, preocupada de que ya no la quisiera.

Jericho la trató de consolar, acercando su cara a la de ella: "No te preocupes, yo siempre te amaré, pero estoy diciendo la verdad, no podría estar contigo, por lo menos no siendo solo su guardia personal, tampoco me puedo convertir en rey así solo casándome con usted, tengo que merecerlo"

"Ya te lo mereces, me salvaste, te amo, ¿Qué más pides?" le dijo furiosa.

"No te enojes, no es lo que pido, sino lo que tendrían que aprobarse, tengo que ganarme la confianza del pueblo para casarme contigo, pero nunca lo dudes, yo te amo y siempre lo haré" la tranquilizó y le dio un beso.

"DIABLOS, ERES CONTRADICTORIAMENTE IDIOTA" Gritó Saito, al terminar la escena telenovelística.

"No tienes que alterarte"

Baz y su equipo, con los listillos, estaban escuchando detrás de las puertas la discusión, mientras hacían gestos de disgusto por el drama que se escuchaba desde dentro.

Jericho los sintió con sus reflejos (aunque no estuviera en combate, podía sentir cómo espiaban detrás de la puerta o de cualquier otro objeto) les lanzó 3 cuchillos ninja. Al impactar contra la puerta, Todos sintieron un escalofríos, incluso los listillos. Borjoyzee se quejó: "Maldita sea, ese hombre es peligroso".

En las montañas, surgían monstruos que eventualmente irían a destruir a las cinco naciones, un nuevo mal se acercaba a Tristain y a los nuevos héroes. Un ejército enemigo demoniaco y de sangre fría regresaría por su venganza de haber sido sellado por los magos del vacío hace años, matando a los descendientes y crear un nuevo mundo de sufrimiento y dolor.

"Continuará"

Aclaraciones:

Son tres grupos de combate que van a luchar, junto con Saito como vice capitán del escuadrón de caballeros Ondine, con Guiche de Gramont y los demás

Habrá un nuevo enemigo

Habrá nuevos amores, sacando de frustración a las chicas enamoradas de Saito.

Hay un grupo en el que me inspiré de un juego llamado Giants Citizen Kabuto, los que sepan de este juego, sabrán al cual me refiero.

Se aceptan comentarios y consejos para mejorar esta historia


	3. Chapter 3

El ejército se mantuvo formado y marchaba hacia la ciudad de Tristain. Un informante fue con la Reina a avisar sobre un ejército marchando hacia aquí. La reina se mantuvo firme. Jericho le recomendó que ordenara a los 2 grupos a destruir a ese ejército.

Henrietta: "¡NO! Mandaremos al grupo de Eclipse, es el más grande que hay

Jericho: "Ellos son guardias, mándeme a mí y a mi grupo, junto con el grupo The Meccaryns, podremos destruir ese ejército por nuestra cuenta, no se preocupe Su Majestad, estamos listos para este tipo de batalla"

Henrietta se paró angustiada, desesperada, temblando y mirando a Jericho, ofreciéndose a luchar contra el ejército malvado, le vino un recuerdo a la mente de cuando Saito fue a luchar contra el ejército de Albion, lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos desplazándose por sus mejillas. Jericho la vio dirigiéndose hacia él para abrazarlo, suplicando que no fuera, temiendo de que lo fuera a perder. Él entendió la situación y la abrazó de igual manera. Poco después se separaron él la agarró de sus hombros y le dijo

"No llores, iré a luchar, destruiremos a ese ejército, volveré a tu lado y... Y nos casaremos, si es lo que tu quieres en verdad, no habrá dudas".

"Si mueres, no te lo perdonaré" Dijo la Reina con una pequeña actitud de tsundere.

"Entendido" contestó Jericho.

A la noche siguiente, los dos grupos asignados a luchar contra el gran ejército demoniaco se posicionaron en las afueras de la ciudad. El ejército se encontró en las afueras. Un viento sopló, como en el viejo oeste, con auras que reflejaban muerte. Desenvainaron sus espadas, empezaron a chocar espadas, el grupo Meccaryns se centró en fuego de apoyo. Jeicho, que era el más rápido, cortó a la mitad a más de medio ejército. Finalmente derrotaron a todo el ejército y caminaron de regreso. Pero en el proceso de regreso, un francotirador del ejército de los demonios disparó un rayo de gran velocidad atravesando a Jericho, haciendo que cayera, incosciente volvió a disparar dos veces más. Se estaba desangrando, sus compañeros de grupo lo cargaron, mientras Baz y sus compañeros dispararon sus rifles hacia la dirección prominente de las balas que atravesaron a Jericho.

Llegaron al castillo, entraron al aventón y lo llevaron a su habitación acostándolo en su cama, llamaron a algunas asistentas y al doctor. Henrietta, que veía mucha acción, se asomó y vio a Jericho, desangrado, corrió directamente a abrazarlo, desbordando mares de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas tiernamente coloradas. Sus compañeros se mantuvieron firmes, los listillos se pararon alrededor de él. Sentían como su cuerpo dejaba de responder, sus amigos animales, se subieron a la cama, casi llena de sangre, se acostaron en sus costados, llenos de tristeza. Ya muy noche, Agnes, quien estaba cuidando a la reina, se acercó a Jericho por el otro lado y revisó su pulso. Quedó impactada, él murió. Una lágrima se le escapó pensando: "mi reina, ¿Qué le pasará a Tristain si su reina está deprimida? Este hombre, ¿Porqué tuvo que morir?"

La reina se despertó, vio su mano extendida, sin moverse, estalló en llanto, al que Saito y Louise oyeron, fueron a ver qué pasaba. Vieron a Jericho muerto desangrado, la cama llena de sangre, se acercaron a la reina, que seguía llorando profunda y desconsoladamente. Louise le agarró un hombro. Ella la vio, se paró y la abrazó llorando diciendo: "¿Cómo pudo pasarle eso? ¿Fue un error dejarlo ir? ¿Tengo que sufrir tanto para ser feliz?" pregunta tras pregunta negativa iba la reina, sin dejar de llorar.

En la mente de Jéricho, estaba en blanco, se encontraba su yo mental. "¿Estoy muerto? ¿Qué es este lugar?" Se preguntaba.

"Estás en tu mente, entraste a un estado al borde de la muerte" dijo una voz

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Jericho

"Soy el Lord Brimir, en su tierra llaman Dios" Contestó

Apareció un hombre vestido con ropas medievales, como un rey.

-"Lord Brimir, ¿Cómo entró a mi mente?"

-"Te quiero explicar algo"

-"Adelante"

-"Estás al borde de la muerte, yo te puedo regresar a la normalidad. Pero con tres condiciones. Por supuesto, te daré el poder que necesites, tendrás mi bendición para que cumplas con ese deber"

-"¿Cuáles condiciones?"

-"Proteje a los cuatro magos del vacío, serás el guardián y una pieza clave para el cumplimiento de su deber, por supuesto, también tendrás que mantener defendidos a los familiares del vacío"

-"¿La segunda?"

-"La segunda es mantener a Halkeginia a salvo, evitar a tantas muertes posibles, posiblemente haya demonios y otras cosas que estén por el camino del mal, protéjelos"

-"¿La tercera?"

-"La tercera es que creas en ti mismo y cumplas con las condiciones, de seguro alguien te está esperando, ¿Aceptas el cargo?"

-"Una pregunta, ¿Cómo sabré si estoy haciendo lo correcto?"

-"Si alguna vez tienes esa duda, podrás hablar conmigo con la meditación, busca un lugar espiritual y podrás meditar ahí, donde nos encontraremos"

-"Otra pregunta ¿Está bien si me caso con la Reina de Tristain?"

-"¿La amas?"

-"Sí"

-"Tienes mi bendición, no tienes qué dudar, si la amas, hasta casarte con ella podrás"

-"Entendido"

-"Tu corazón sigue parado, tus heridas tardarán en sanar, quédate en tu cuerpo como si estuvieras dormido, tu cuerpo empezará a funcionar de nuevo, por cierto, tus pequeños amigos animales, se convertirán en tus familiares, junto con otros animales con los que crees un lazo de amistad profundo"

-"Entendido, nos veremos luego"

Tres días después, su corazón empezó a latir, su cuerpo que se había tornado gris, volvió a su color de piel normal. Agnes y Henrietta estaban dormidas a los costados de su cama, Henrietta con ojeras de estar llorando desconsoladamente. Louise y Saito dormidos en un sillón acaramelados, sus compañeros dormidos en el suelo, como indigentes durmiendo. Después Tiffania entró a la habitación, con intención de visitar a la Reina, después de tanto tiempo, junto con Siesta. La vieron dormida en la cama donde se encontraba Jericho, con sus familiares, se preguntaron qué había pasado aquí, llegaron Guiche de Gramont y el escuadrón de caballeros de Ondine, también preguntándose qué pasaba en el castillo, viendo a la reina Henrietta dormida con ojeras como si hubiera llorado mucho, que no estaba lejos de la realidad. Saito se despertó, con Louise, ellos salieron para explicarle las cosas. Saito empezó a explicar

-"¿Vieron al hombre que estaba acostado en la cama, manchada con sangre?" les preguntó.

-"Sí" contestaron todos.

-"Él era el amado de la Reina Henrietta, y pues murió hace unos días, ella, con tanto dolor lloró desconsoladamente hasta quedar dormida"

-Pero, ¿Qué pasará si Tristain se entera de que la Reina está dolida y deprimida? No se puede ver en ese estado, podría ser despojada de su cargo de reina" comentó Guiche

-"Por eso no vamos a comentar nada acerca de eso, hasta que ella se recupere" dijo Saito.

-"¡Sí, vamos a ayudarla en este tiempo difícil!"-Animó Tiffania

-"¡Hai!" dijeron todos

Entraron a la habitación y vieron a Jericho levantado y viendo hacia el cielo que se veía por la ventana.

-"¿Jericho?" preguntó Saito

-"Hola, he vuelto" saludó Jericho.

Saito se dirigió hacia el costado de la cama y sacudió a Jericho diciéndole en tono altanero: "DIABLOS, ¿QUÉ HACES? SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍAS HABER MUERTO, ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? ESTAR MUERTO Y DE REPENTE VERTE VIVO, BASTARDO"

Jericho lo calmó: "Tranquilo, estaba muerto, pero volví a causa de Lord Brimir, el Dios de esta tierra"

Saito le preguntó: "¿Porqué no despiertas a tu amada para que deje de sufrir?"

Jericho le contestó: "Es que se ve tan linda, como que tiene un buen sueño, mejor dejémosla, parece que no está sufriendo del todo"

Saito refutó: "IDIOTA, ELLA HA ESTADO SUFRIENDO MUCHO DESDE QUE TE DIO POR MUERTO"

Jericho: "Por eso déjenla dormi..." se interrumpió. Él sintió que a Henrietta le estaba dando una pesadilla. Lo supo porque se veía asustada, diciendo su nombre (alias Jericho). Él trató de despertarla y de un impulso ella lo abrazó. Finalmente se despertó, viendo a su amado estando vivo. Lo abrazó más fuerte, soltando tantas lágrimas de felicidad, un poco de enojo, diciendo: "Idiota, idiota, idiota, tanto que sufrí, porqué tenías que ir, te moriste y regresaste, Idiota, idiota, IDIOTA". Se tapó en el fuerte pecho de su amado, el cual le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizante. Henrietta, con un tono furioso, declaró ante todos los presentes, incluso Agnes, que se había despertado en el mismo momento y se mantuvo firme: "Ahora que salvaste a Tristain, no tendrás escapatoria ni excusas para no casarte, y te casarás conmigo, porque yo TE AMO". Al decir esto, Jericho le lanzó una sonrisa de aceptación diciendo: "Será un honor mi princesa". Henrietta sonrió, por primera vez en varios días.

En el Día de la Boda, Jericho estaba vestido como un gran novio, junto con una corona en la cabeza, como un gran rey, sus mejores compadres estaban en los altares, sus familiares se encontraban en los hombros de sus amos. Los presentes estaban felices de que su Reina pudiera tener una pareja que lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida. Entró la novia, con un vestido blanco con diamantes, con la corona y el velo, el ramo de flores agarrado de las dos manos. Llegó a donde se encontraba su amor de mil soles. Se tomaron de la mano, Julio se paró enfrente de los novios y declaró: "Bajo el poder que se me confiere bajo la bendición del Lord Brimir, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia".

Jericho levantó el velo, se acercó a su oreja y le susurró: "Estamos casados", el cual hizo que su amada recién esposa se sonrojara. Se dieron su beso más romántico de todos.

Empezó la celebración, los compañeros de Jericho se abalanzaron hacia él, al igual que sus familiares. Él trata de quitárselos de encima. Henrietta le sonríe y saca a su esposo de ahí.

Finalmente pasan días de felicidad, en su luna de miel, le dice Jericho a su amada esposa su nombre real: Iván De La Castilla Sagrada. Al oír su nombre, nunca lo olvidó. Regresan a sus cargos, como Rey y Reina de Tristain. Él le dijo: "Yo seré tu ayudante y tu Rey". Ella igual le dijo: "Yo seré tu Reina, la que te amará en todo el mundo, por siempre y para siempre". Ambos se sonrieron, sentados en los dos tronos, con sus manos agarradas. Saito y Louise llegaron a la habitación de los tronos a visitar a la feliz pareja de Rey y Reina de Tristain, viéndose muy acaramelados, que hasta Agnes le daba nostalgia de verlos de esa manera. Los compañeros del grupo de Jericho se convirtieron en sus guardias personales, aunque a Jericho le daba vergüenza de que ellos fueran sus guardias, por lo que se propuso ser su propio guardia y el de su reina.

Louise platicó con Henrietta, diciendo que estaba embarazada, de gemelos. Ella se alegró y siguieron platicando:

Henrietta: "Estoy muy contenta, te apoyaremos para que nazcan muy fuertes y sanos, o sanas"

Louise: "Muchas gracias por sus deseos Su Majestad, Y le deseo mucha felicidad con aquel hombre, que la ha animado y dado todo su amor"

Henrietta: "Gracias Louise, él es lo que más he querido en este mundo para poder amar, siento que no podría vivir sin él"

mientras que los dos esposos y sus amigotes se pusieron a tomar y a platicar sobre tonterías y otras cosas

Jericho: "Así que, ¿Has embarazado a Louise?"

Saito: "Sí, son gemelos, yo quiero que sean niñas, siempre me ha gustado tener hijas"

Jericho: "Te oíste depravado"

Baz: "cierto"

Tel: "no se pudo oír más depravado"

Reg: "hasta suena más depravado que yo"

Borjoyzee le dio un golpe con su bastón diciendo-"Nadie suena más depravado que tú".

Todos siguieron platicando y riendo a carcajadas.

Más tarde, la Reina Charlotte de Orleans vino al castillo a visitar a la reina y al Nuevo Rey. Al llegar con ellos, saludó de la más formal manera posible y vio a Saito yéndose con Louise a su hogar en Do Ornielle. Se reunió con ellos a discutir sobre asuntos políticos (Sin detalles).

Al atardecer, La Reina de Gallia regresó a su país y ellos quedaron totalmente solos en la habitación.

"Amor, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo" Dijo Jericho.

-Decidme lo que sea, no cambiará mi amor hacia ti-Dijo Henrietta.

-Cuando estaba muerto, Lord Brimir apareció frente a mí.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Dijo que me convertiría en un guardián que ayudaría a los magos del vacío a cumplir su destino y su deber, junto con el de tener a Halkeginia a salvo de todo peligro o desastre.

-Woow, es excelente, ahora que sé esto, tendré una razón más para darte esta sorpresa.

-¿S...sorpresa?

-Sí, una sorpresa que dos compartiremos, una sorpresa para el hombre que más amo en este mundo.

-Me encanta, soy tan afortunado por tenerte como una esposa.

-y te encantaré aún más.

Henrietta le pidió a una de sus sirvientas que le trajera un paño con el cual poder ocultar los ojos de su amado. Enseguida se lo trajo. Se lo puso en los ojos de su esposo y lo guió hacia un baño que ella utilizaba para purificarse, tan espacioso y termal. Le pidió que se desnudara, al igual que ella se desnudó. Le quitó la venda de los ojos y ahí pudo descubrir la belleza descubierta y sensual de su querida esposa. Ambos entraron a las aguas termales y ahí empezó la magia, pero antes de eso, ella vio las cicatrices de los latigazos que sufrió al protegerla, y diciéndole a su amado, que ella recordará estas cicatrices y lo amará por ello. Empezaron.

(SIN DETALLES, SE LOS DEJO A SU IMAGINACIÓN)

Después de ese momento mágico que tuvieron, llegó la noche, cenaron y se fueron directamente a la cama, donde les esperaba otro momento mágico.

En otra parte, los compañeros de Jericho y el equipo The Meccaryns, estaban afuera del castillo, apoyándose en el muro. Sin tener qué hacer más que hacer de guardias, los listillos se encontraban con ellos, todos menos los tres que trajo Yan, quienes se fueron a dormir a un pequeño espacio con pasto. Yan pensando: "Estos listillos perezosos".

Empezaron a platicar:

-"Diablos, es un especialista mi amigo"- dijo Baz

-"¿Porqué lo dices, y por quién?"- Preguntó Gordon

-"Por Jericho, se consiguió a una mujer muy bella y además tuvo el coraje de enfrentar a todo, hasta morir"-le respondió Baz.

-"De verdad, es un gran héroe para los hombres"- dijo Tel.

-"¿Qué creen que estén haciendo en este momento?"-Preguntó Bennett.

-"Yo digo que procreando y satisfaciéndose"-Contestó Reg, con una cara de pervertido.

-"Mente sucia"- Le criticó Borjoyzee, quien se encontraba con el equipo, ya que también se encontraba aburrido.

-"Puerco"- Le agregó Tel.

-"Solo decía, Amargados"- se defendía Reg.

-"¿Qué están haciendo?"-Preguntó Jericho, que venía junto con su esposa a hacer un pequeño paseo bajo las dos lunas.

-"Esa es nuestra línea", refutó baz.

-"Estamos dando un pequeño paseo, no podíamos dormir"- Dijo Jericho.

-"Ok, de todos modos nos preguntábamos qué hacían"-le contó un poco Baz

-"Sí, yo creía que estaban procr..." Tel le dio un golpe por detrás, interrumpiéndolo.

-"No estés hablando de tus estupideces"- dijo Borjoyzee.

-"Wow, qué atrevido" dijo Jericho.

-"Se le escapa media estupidez a cada rato"-le dijo Baz.

-"Se nota"- Exclamó Jericho- "Nos iremos a dormir, ya disfrutamos bastante, que tengan buena noche"

-"Igual a ustedes" despidiéndose.

En Do Ornielle, Saito y Louise estaban dormidos. Saito estaba teniendo una pesadilla acerca de su esposa y sus hijas.

_Estaba Louise dando a luz, viéndola tan débil, faltándole fuerzas. Expulsa a las dos criaturas de su vientre, pero Louise no logra sobrevivir. Sombras empiezan a rodear a la pequeña familia. Saito intenta alejarlas con su espada/compañero Derflinger, pero no lo logra. Una de ellas le atraviesa su espada en su estómago, matándolo. Las hijas se encuentran acostadas en los costados de su padre Saito, muerto, asustadas._

Se despierta con unas lágrimas en los ojos. Louise se despierta y ve a Saito secándose unas lágrimas.

-"¿Tuviste una pesadilla?" Preguntó Louise.

-"Sí, pero no fue nada"-Contestó Saito, ocultándole la verdad, para que no se preocupara.

A la mañana siguiente, Saito le avisó a Louise y a Siesta que iba a ir al castillo a hablar con el Rey Jericho sobre algo (para que se sepa, Siesta se enteró por medio del pueblo mientras estaba con su Tío Scarron-Tenchou y volvió a vivir y servir para la pequeña familia Hiraga). Ellas lo despidieron y él se dirigió al castillo, junto con su espada parlanchina Derflinger. En el trayecto ellos dos iban hablando, Saito le contó a Derf sobre su pesadilla.

-"Wow, compañero, creo que tienes un problema"-dijo su fiel compañero espada.

-"Sí, por eso nos dirigimos al castillo, para hablar con Jericho, él podrá ayudarme. Mis hermanos y sus compañeros están cazando en el bosque y tonteando con las plebeyas de la ciudad"- dijo Saito.

-"Sii, talvez fue un error haberlos traído hacia este mundo"

-"Probablemente"

Llegaron al castillo. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de la pareja de Reyes, los cuales saludó con sumo respeto, después pidió hablar con el rey hablar en privado. Él aceptó y se fueron a otra habitación, a un pequeño bar de bebidas de fruta. Empezaron a hablar:

-"Jericho, tuve una pesadilla en la noche, es un temor de que se cumpla" Dijo preocupado.

-"Mmmh, ¿qué soñaste específicamente?"- preguntó Jericho intrigado.

-"Soñé que Louise moría al dar a luz, mis hijas sobreviven y se encuentran en mis brazos, sombras aparecen con espadas. Una de ellas me atravieza, provocando que yo muera y caiga con mis hijas"

-"Eso es preocupante, ¿Sabes acerca de quien los mata?"

-"No, no sé, pero lo que sé es que tengo temor de que se vaya a convertir en una realidad"

-"Bien, yo mismo voy a evitar eso, en caso de que se vuelva realidad, pero tengo que decirle a Henrietta, no dejaré que mueran"

-"Gracias Jericho, no sabes cuanto te agradezco esto"

-"Tranquilo, yo lo resolveré"

Jericho se regresa donde su esposa estaba, y pide a Agnes que escolte a Saito devuelta a Do Ornielle

"Hai"- dice la guardiana.

Poco después, Jericho le cuenta a Henrietta sobre lo de Saito y ella se empieza a preocupar

-"No te preocupes, amada mía, yo mismo voy a ir allá a luchar contra el mal que amenaza a esa familia, y evitaré el sufrimiento de ellos"-decía él de consuelo para ella. Lo abraza y se preocupa más, pero no por ellos, sino por su amado, que había sufrido hasta la muerte misma para poder estar con ella.

-"Tampoco te preocupes de que yo salga herido. Podré estar herido, pero no voy a ser derrotado, estamos casados, ningún conflicto nos logrará separar, este matrimonio está bendecido por el mismísimo Lord Brimir, por lo que lucharé y regresaré a tu lado, sin importar qué tan herido esté".

-"Es cierto, este matrimonio y mi amor no cambiarán, te esperaré"- Lo abrazó y poco después lo besó.

Él se dirigió a su guarda ropa y se cambió a su atuendo de espadachín (Gabardina negra de mangas cortas, con tres rasgados y llamas de color rojo en la espalda, rasgados también de color rojo en las mangas en las al igual que su herida en la espalda y en los brazos, dentro de la gabardina, una camiseta de color negro, dentro de las mangas, cintas de gimnasta color negro, Guantes de color negro, con pequeños accesorios plateados, botas de ninja color negra, con un pequeño estilo de botas españolas, pantalón de karateca negro, un pañolete negro, con el que se tapa casi su cara excepto sus ojos, su cinto con el que guardaba sus armas tonfa, las cuales utilizaban una tecnología secreta y sus espadas más pequeñas, parecidas al sai, pero sin tsuba, y sus sais). Salió en caballo hacia Do Ornielle. Al llegar, se bajó de su caballo y patrulló por toda el área. Al revisar que rodo estuviera seguro, tocó la puerta. Apareció Saito. Se saludaron y Jericho pasó por la morada, Saito le dio un tour por la mansión y por la tierra Do Ornielle, mientras iban hablando:

-"¡Wow, qué bonita mansión tienen aquí"-dijo Jericho con esplendor, mientras veía a su alrededor

-"Gracias, me tomó un poco de tiempo arreglarla"-dijo Saito rascándose la cabeza

-"Oh, tú la arreglaste, buen trabajo, todo para consentir a tu esposa, por cierto ¿Dónde está?"

-"ella está descansando, no la dejo que salga mucho, pero cuando tiene ganas, la llevo"

-"bien, haces buen trabajo, espero poder ayudarlos a destruir a esa maldad amenazándoles"

-"oh, por cierto, buen atuendo de batalla, como que ya estás listo para luchar"

-"sii, solo que no traje mi atuendo para dormir, pero como sea, no creo poder dormir"

-"¿Porqué lo dices?"

-"porque estaré protegiéndolos, y para eso necesitaré estar despierto a toda hora"

-"ni me digas eso, necesitas dormir, y además eso solo podría pasar una vez que nazcan las niñas"

-"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?"

-"porque en mi sueño ya habían nacido las niñas"

-"sí, y me dijiste que en ese mismo, Louise moría en el parto"

-"cierto, aún necesitaré más ayuda"-dijo con seriedad.

-"no te preocupes, conmigo será suficiente, evitaré que Louise muera en el parto y que sean asesinados"

-"¿Cómo puedes estaran seguro?"

-"porque ese es mi deber"

Esto último lo intrigó más

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"¿Te acuerdas cuando estaba muerto?"

-"sí"

-"en ese momento, Lord-brimir habló conmigo y así pude regresar"

Ahí fue donde la sorpresa lo dejó sin habla, parado y sorprendido. Jericho lo vio y le lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica diciéndole-"Sip, hablé con Lord Brimir"-. Él le preguntó: "¿Y de qué hablaron?".

-"pues de que ustedes serían importantes para mí: los cuatro magos del vacío"-Le contestó Jericho.

-"¿Porqué?"

-"Porque ustedes mantendrán el equilibrio de Halkeginia"

-"Entonces ¿Tu misión en este mundo es protegerlos mientras hay paz?"

-"Sí"

-"No tiene mucho sentido, si vamos a mantener a Halkeginia en equilibrio, ¿Para qué nos dan un guardia, si nosotros vamos luchar aún así?"

-"De hecho, si tiene sentido, y no me tomes como un guardian, mejor considérame un compañero más para luchar contra la maldad que amenace a Halkeginia, por ejemplo las sombras que viste en el sueño"

-"Oh, es cierto, gracias, me hiciste pensar diferente"

-"no hay de qué, para eso son los amigos"

Al terminar de hablar, también terminó el pequeño "tour". Se dispusieron a entrar a la mansión, ya que estaba anocheciendo. Se dirigieron al comedor, donde Siesta y Louise los estaban esperando para cenar. Al terminar, todos se fueron a acostar a sus despectivas habitaciones. Todos estaban dormidos excepto Jericho, quien se puso a hacer contacto con Lord-Brimir mediante la meditación. Una vez en contacto empezaron a hablar:

-"Lord-Brimir, a usted ¿Qué le parece que pueda haber un hijo entre amo y familiar?"

-"pues, no debe haber problema alguno, es algo que los une, aunque para otros lo consideren una blasfemia, y de seguro podrìan intentar matar al fruto que consideran impuro"

-"Y por eso me hiciste guardian de los magos del vacío, para que por ninguna circunstancia sean heridos"

-"Exactamente, pero de seguro te refieres a Louise y Saito, si, ellos podrían sentirse amenazados e indefensos contra cualquier maldad, sobre todo si Louise está embarazada, por esa razón te hice guardián sin embargo, no debes olvidarte de que son cuatro magos del vacío, debes de protegerlos a todos"

-"Sí, lo haré"

-"Bien, cuando despiertes en la mañana, aparecerá un equipo mágico especialmente para ninjas, y como veo, tú tienes las habilidades de ninja, con misterio, por eso te hice guardián, porque tienes esas habilidades que pocos tienen"

-"Es un honor recibir estas palabras"

-"También es un honor para mí el tener a alguien que vino de otro mundo y sin importar lo que pasa en este mundo, luche por una buena causa como la nuestra"

-"Gracias Lord Brimir"

-"Oh, por cierto, tendrás cuatro acompañantes más que te ayudarán"

-"¿En dónde los puedo encontrar?"

-"Los podrás encontrar en las montañas nevadas, cuatro lobos, ellos se convertirán en tus familiares"

-"¡¿MÁS FAMILIARES?! Ahorita tengo 5 familiares, ¡¿Ahora tendré 9?!"

-"¿Te molesta?"

-"no, eso suena excelente, me gustan los compañeros animales"

-"Bien, nos retiraremos por el momento"

-"Bien, hasta luego"

Jericho volvió de la meditación, en ese momento, Siesta le estaba tocando la puerta. Él le abrió la puerta y vio la cara enojada de Siesta preguntándole qué es lo que hacía. Él le contestó:

"Nada, solo estaba meditando y entrenando con mis armas. La verdad estaba durmiendo"

-"Pues que profundo duerme, estuve tocando a su puerta mucho tiempo"

-"perdone la molestia, una bella doncella como usted, tener la disposición de revisar a los invitados"-Este comentario hizo que Siesta se sonrojara-"Bueno, siempre se puede hacer una exc..."-interrumpió el grito que vino del cuarto de Saito y Louise. Era Louise, quien gritaba preocupada: "¡Alguien, ayúdeme, Saito está teniendo una pesadilla!". Jericho y Siesta se dirigieron al cuarto, donde veían a Saito dando vueltas en la cama, diciendo en voz entrecortada-"¡Louise! ¡Jericho! ¡Amigos! No mueran"-unas lágrimas le salieron de los ojos, gimiendo de dolor-"Maldito, tú hiciste esto, no te lo perdonaré"-. Jericho se intrigó más en cuanto dijo su nombre. Se retiró de la escena a su cuarto. Mientras, Siesta y Louise trataban de despertar a Saito, hasta que se despertó. -"¡Saito, ¿Qué pasó?!" le preguntó Louise a su esposo.

-"Nada, no pasó nada"-Dijo Saito, tranquilizándose.

-"¿CÓMO QUE NO PASÓ NADA? GRITAS EN LA NOCHE, CON MUCHO MIEDO, HASTA DESPIERTAS ENTRE LÁGRIMAS EN TUS OJOS. DIME ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?"- le gritó Louise, preocupada con su tono Tsundere

-"Tengo pesadillas acerca del parto, en la que mueres"

-"¿Y los bebés?"

-"sobreviven, pero en grave peligro"

-"¿Qué tipo de peligro?"

-"Sombras empiezan a atacarnos, yo muero y los bebés quedan desprotegidos"

Ella se preocupó.

-"Por eso estoy aquí"-Habló Jericho-"he venido para evitar que ustedes y sus bebés corran peligro, sin importar las heridas".

-"Sí, yo le pedí que viniera"

-"¿Porqué? Saito ¿Porqué?"

-Saito no lo pudo contener-"PORQUE ESTABA DESESPERADO, VIENDO LA IMPOTENCIA EN MÍ, EN EL SUEÑO, CÓMO MORÍAS, CÓMO ES QUE IBAN A ASESINAR A LA FAMILIA QUE YO AMO"-Llorando sin reprimirse. Louise le sonrió y lo abrazó, consolándolo.

-Jericho le lanzó un consuelo también-"A veces es bueno expresarse, para poder seguir adelante. Tranquilo, yo voy a evitar ese destino"

-"Gracias, Jericho"-Abrazándolo como un gran amigo.

-"Bien, basta de sentimentalismos, tengo que partir hacia las montañas nevadas de Halkeginia"

-"¿Porqué?"-Preguntaron

-"Voy a conocer a alguien que me ayudará a luchar"

-"¿Y cómo sabes que estará en ese lugar?"

-"Porque son lobos los que voy a conocer, serán mis familiares"

-"Está bien, espero que vuelvas. Espera, ¿Lobos?"

-"Sí, volveré en unas semanas

Tomó un caballo y partió hacia las montañas nevadas.

Mientras, en el castillo de Tristain, la Reina Henrietta estaba sentada en el trono, viendo el otro trono sin su amado, extrañándolo con locura, pensando-"Ya quiero acurrucarme con él en la noche, los dos solos, sin que nadie nos interrumpa"-manteniéndola en trance. Llegó Tiffania desde la academia a saludar a su prima, sacándola de su trance. Empezaron a hablar:

-"Hola Reina"-empezó Tiffa

-"Oh, h-hola Tiffania"

-"¿Y su esposo?"

-"Pues, se fue a hacer su trabajo"

-"¿Qué clase de trabajo hace?"

-"pues, su trabajo como guardián, Tiffania"

-"¿Todavía es guardián? Según yo debería estar a su lado amándola, y a cargo del rey"

-"Sí, Tiffania, pero tiene otro deber además de ser rey"

-"¿Enserio? ¿Qué otro deber tendrá?"

-"Un deber con los magos del vacío"

-"Entonces ¿También tendrá que protegerme a mi?"

Lo último preocupó a la Reina, hasta llegar a los celos, no querían que le arrebataran a su querido, pero después pensó: "Es mi esposo de quien hablo, no me engañará con nadie, además ya estamos casados, y ese lazo nunca se va a romper".

-"¿Está bien?"-Preguntó Tiffa, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-"Sí, estoy bien, solo que lo extraño"-Dijo Henrietta.

Mientras, en el camino a las montañas, Jericho, con su caballo, iba como un relámpago, hasta llegar a las montañas. Una vez allá, se encontró con una manada de lobos listos para abalanzarse y comérselo vivo. Él se arrodilló en señal de respeto. 4 lobos entendieron su intención y se pusieron de lado de Jericho. El líder de la manada se acercó y lo analizó con su olor, para asegurarse de que no fuera una amenaza.

-"Bien, no eres una amenaza"-Dijo el lobo alfa, sorprendiendo a Jericho, que pensaba-"¡Está hablando!"

-"¿Puedes entenderme?"-Preguntó Jericho, anonadado.

-"Por supuesto, bien ¿A qué se debe tu visita?"-preguntó con tono de autoridad.

-"Vengo a conocer a mis familiares, vengo por cuatro lobos que han sido elegidos para crear un lazo con el guardián de los familiares del vacío"-respondió Jericho de la misma manera.

-"Bueno, pero tenemos que probarte si en verdad eres digno de crear un lazo de lealtad con los miembros de mi manada, de lo contrario, no lo permitiré"

-"Está bien"

-"últimamente han aparecido personas de tu especie que nos han cazado indiscriminadamente, hemos tenido mucho miedo de perder a los seres amados por esa escoria, hemos huído por mucho tiempo"

-"Entiendo, ¿Me permitiría quedarme un tiempo con ustedes, para cuidar y aniquilar a esas personas, como prueba de que soy confiable y leal?"

El alfa vio los ojos rojos brillantes del Joven guerrero la lealtad que corría por sus venas, finalmente diciendo-"Está bien, tienes permitido quedarte con nosotros, contamos contigo para que al fin vivamos en paz"

Y así, Jericho se quedó con los lobos.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará.<strong>

**Aclaraciones:**

**Sí, no apareció mucha acción, pero estaba más en el drama que en la acción y en los giros de historia, y que aparentemente no aparecieron los personajes amigos de Saito y Louise. En el siguiente episodio, saldrán, o eso espero**


End file.
